real or no?
by Mana Maru
Summary: orang2 yg kerjaan nya mimpi&nge-hayal(?)
1. Chapter 1

Real/No?

Maru : Halo,Halo!,ketemu lg!,dengan saya Maru si pembawa acara(?)

Mary : errrr,Maru,bukan nya ini Fanfiction ya?

Maru : masa? *liat Naskah* eh beneran salah...

Shintaro : *dateng* apaan nih?

Maru : ini Fanfiction

Shintaro : ohh *pergi lg*

Maru : oh ya,aku cuman bikin cerita ini ya!,yg punya kagerou days/Project itu. Jin (Shinzen No Teki - P) & Shidu.

GENRE: HUMOR

SUMMARY: orang2 yg kerjaan nya mimpi&nge-hayal(?)

WARNING: FANFIC ABAL,CACAD,TYPO,GAJE,OOC,DAN APALAH ITU...

GAK SUKA,GAK USAH BACA *Wide smile* :D

Chapter 01

.

.

.

"MASTER~,AYO BANGUN!" Yaaa,yg pasti kalian tau kan itu siapa?,ya tidak lain adalah Ene yg sedang berteriak dari dalam komputer Milik Shintaro

"Jika Master tidak ingin bangun,aku akan membunyikan Alarm level 4 nih" kata Ene yg dari tadi tidak mendapat jawaban dari Shintaro yg sedang tidur

"Yasudah kalo gitu" kata Ene sambil membunyikan Alarm level 4 yg membuat Shintaro bangun dari tidur nya,"iya2 aku bangun" kata Shintaro yg udh pengang tingkat 5(?)Gara2 diteriaki oleh Ene dan karena suara Alarm level 4 yg mulai membuatnya Gila(?),"Selamat pagi Master~" kata Ene yg melihat Shintaro bangun

"Hm,bukan nya sekarang sudah siang ya?" Kata Shintaro yg ber-sweatdrop ria(?),"iya memang!,oya Master ayo kita pergi ke Markas~" kata Ene yg berteriak-teriak kegirangan, "No..,No...,No...,dan selanjut nya NOOOO!" Jawab Shintaro dengan Nada agak di tekan di bagian 'NOOOO!',"ayolah Master,hanya ke Markas kok!" Kata Ene yg sedang Memohon,"tapi janji ya kita hanya ke Markas saja" jawab Shintaro yg akhirnya mengalah,"aku gak janji kok"

Jawab Ene yg agak mengecil kata2 'gak' sampai Shintaro tidak mendengar nya,"baiklah,ayo kita ke Markas" jawab Shintaro sambil bangkit dari kursi nya. "Yey!,ayo cepat master~" kata Ene yg sekarang ada di dalam hp milik Shintaro,"iya2 sabar" jawab Shintaro yg mulai gemetar karena membuka pintu rumah(?)

Saat sampai di depan Markas~

"YEY!,KITA SAMPAI!" Teriak Ene yg membuat Shintaro tidak bisa mendengar seketika(?)(maklum,pake earphone *ditendang*)

"ENE!,BISA GAK KAMU GAK TERIAK SEHARI AJA!,PENGANG TAU!,LAMA-LAMA AKU GAK BAKAL BISA DENGER!,NGERTI?!" Teriak Shintaro yg mulai Prustasi (frustasi)(?) Dan membuat Ene kaget mendengar perkataan Shintaro "Master?,Master marah ya?" Kata Ene dengan Nada sedih,"Master?,master marah?" Tanya Ene sekali lagi karena belum mendapat jawaban dari Shintaro.

Tiba2 datang Kido,Kano,Seto,Mary&Momo dari dalam markas,"eh,knp tadi kamu teriak2 Shintaro?" Tanya Kano yg memakai baju Nekomimi(?),"gak apa-apa kok" jawab Shintaro singkat,"lalu dimana Ene?" Tanya Kido yg sedang mencoba untuk menahan tawa karena Kano yg menggunakan baju Nekomimi(?),

"Oooh,ada kok,nih" jawab Shintaro sambil menunjukan hp nya (lebih tepatnya pamer! *ditendang*)

"Dimana?" Kata Kido yg dari tadi mencari Ene yg biasa nya ada di dalam hp milik Shintaro "hah?,masa gak ada sih?" Jawab Shintaro dengan tampang Oon(?),"Ene?,Ene?!,ENE?!,KAMU DIMANA?!,AYO KELUAR!,JANGAN MAIN-MAIN!" Teriak Shintaro sekeras mungkin seperti org gila(?),"ENE,ENE,ENE!,AYO KELUA-" kata2 Shintaro terpotong karena mendapat Tonjokan gratis(?) dari anggota Mekakushi-dan *kecuali Hibiya&Konoha yg sedang sibuk makan di markas(?)* "SHINTARO!,PENGANG TAU!,BERISIK!" Teriak anggota mekakushi-dan (kecuali Hibiya&Konoha) yg sudah pengang tingkat atas(?),"amphuuuuun!" Jawab Shintaro sambil sujud2 gaje(?) "Emmm,tapi ada syarat nya" jawab para anggota mekakushi-dan sambil ber-smirk ria(?),"Syarat nya apa?" Tanya Shintaro yg mulai curiga dan mengingat sesuatu di pikiran nya 'atau jangan-jangan...' Kata Shintaro di dalam hati karena saat itu...

2 minggu yg lalu~

"UAPA?!,AKU GAK MAU!,GAK MAU!" Teriak seseorang ber-jaket merah yg tidak lain adalah Shintaro, "ahahaha,Ayolah! Shintaro!,Kan kamu yg kalah!" Kata seseorang laki-laki ber mata kucing(?) Yg tidak lain adalah Kano sambil tertawa,"iya!,Oni-chan curang!" Lanjut Momo adik nya Shintaro,"pokok nya gak mauuuuuuuu!" Teriak Shintaro yg mulai ancang2 kabur

"Iya nih!,Shin-chan(?) Masa kalah sih sama tante-tante yg suka konser itu!" Lanjut Hibiya sambil menunjuk Momo "URUSAI!" Teriak Momo sambil menyentak tanah dengan tangan nya "ahaha,pasti sakit!,jangan nangis deh!,gak ada balon(?) nih!" Ledek Hibiya sambil Tertawa sampai perut nya sakit(?) "Eh,tapi beneran sakit loh,mau nyoba?" kata Momo yg sedang smirk,"eh,gak ah,nanti tangan nya jadi memar,kyk tante Momo!,ahahahaha!" Jawab hibiya sambil ketawa guling-guling di tanah(?),"HIBIYAAAA!" Teriak Momo karena perkataan Hibiya yg membuat nya jengkel(?),"woah,Hibiya kurang ajar ya..." Kata Kano&Kido yg dari tadi hanya bisa cengok ber-jama'ah(?),kecuali Shintaro yg baru saja kabur sambil dikejar-kejar oleh Seto&Mary,"S-Shintaro!,tungguuu!" Panggil Mary yg sedang ber-lari mengejar Shintaro bersama dengan Seto,"GAK MAU!,POKOK NYA AKU GAK PENGEN PAKE BAJU ITU!" Teriak Shintaro sambil berlari menjauh, "ahahaha,Shintaro,tunggu!,kamu kan kalah!,jadi harus menerima tantangan nyaaaaaaa!" Teriak Kano sambil tertawa+berlari mengejar Shintaro. "Iya nih!,Shintaro,ayo ini baju nyaaaaa!" Kata Seto sambil membawa baju Nekomimi maid dan bando telinga kucing(?),"TIDAK MAUUUUU!" Teriak Shintaro sambil berlari dan tiba2 nyungsep ke dalam selokan(?),"tuh kan,gak bisa dibilangin sih,makanya jangan lari2 terus,gini kan akibat nya" kata Kido sambil menggeleng-geleng kepala nya,"tapi kan aku gak mau pake baju itu!,malu2in tau!" Jawab Shintaro yg masih kelelep(?) Di dalam selokan

"Tapi kan udah ada perjanjian nya,yg kalah harus nurutin perintah yg menang!,dan kamu kalah!" Jawab Kido yg sudah mulai naik darah(?)

"Hah yaudah deh,aku nurut aja" jawab Shintaro menyerah dengan pasrah karena harus menggunakan baju yg bisa menghilangkan reputasi nya(?) Sebagai laki-laki yg so-cool,dan sinis(?)*dihajar*,"nah gitu dong!" Kata Seto yg tiba2 angkat sebelah tangan layaknya anak bocah yg ilang di pasar(?) Tapi yg ini bahagia bukan nya sedih *ditendang*,"errr,ada yg bisa bantu aku diri gak?" Tanya Shintaro yg mengganggu suasana kebahagia yg ada di sekitar dengan suatu pertanyaan yg tidak berguna(?) *dihajar*

Kembali ke 2 minggu setelah itu~

'Jangan2 itu yg ingin mereka perintahkan' kata Shintaro di dalam hati dan mulai merinding setengah mati(?),"Masteer~" tiba2 Shintaro mendengar suara makhluk biru yg ada di hp nya,"hei,Ene,kamu dari mana aja?!" Kata Shintaro pelan agar tidak terdengar oleh anggota mekakushi-dan

"Aku?,aku habis main game di hp mu" kata Ene kegirangan(?),"pantes saja,kamu kupanggil gak denger" jawab Shintaro yg mulai agak lega, "hei Shintaro,ayo, kita minta agar kau memakai baju nekomimi maid" kata Kano sambil tertawa kejam(?), "UAPA?!" Teriak Shintaro 'sudah kuduga!' Kata Shintaro di dalam hati nya,"ayo ke markas!" Kata Seto sambil menyeret Shintaro ke dalam Markas,'semoga ini cuman mimpi!,ayo cepet bangun Shintaro!' Kata Shintaro dalam hati, "i-ini baju nya Shintaro" kata Mary sambil memberikan baju nekomimi maid,"yaudah" kata Shintaro sambil mengambil baju nekomimi maid tadi 'ayo Shintaro!,cepet bangun!' Kata Shintaro dari dalam hati lagi yg skrng sudah mulai merinding(?),tetapi dengan terpaksa harus menggunakan baju nekomimi maid yg diberikan oleh Mary.

.

.

.

To be continued

Maru : Akhirnya chapter 1 selesai!,maaf ya kalau pendek,gaje,dan gak lucu!

Seto : kenapa di sini aku jadi OOC banget?

Maru : yaa,kataku bagus aja klo OOC #pletakkk

Maru : oh iya,tentang yg bagian Seto angkat sebelah tangan itu aku dapet ide itu dari kejadian pas aku masih kelas 5,aku liat ada anak kecil nangis sambil angkat2 sebelah tangan lagi nyari ibunya #pletakk

Shintaro : banyak penyiksaan bagiku! #pletakkk

Maru : oya,jangan lupa Riview yaaa :D


	2. Chapter 2

Real/No?

Maru : ya semua!,kita ketemu lg dgn saya,yg akan membawakan sebuah pemberitahuan tentang cuaca hari ini(?)

Mary : emmmm,Maru,i-ini kan fanfiction,bukan nya radio(?)

Maru : *liat naskah* wah!,Naskah nya salah lg! *lempar naskah sembarangan*ehehe,maaf ya tentang kesalahan teknis tadi *nyengir*

Shintaro : *kena buku naskah* punya siapa nih?

Maru : aku,emg knp?

Shintaro: oh,gak apa-apa *pergi lagi*

Maru : oh ya,aku cuman bikin cerita ini ya!,yg punya kagerou days/Project itu Jin (Shinzen No Teki - P) & Shidu.

GENRE: HUMOR

SUMMARY: orang2 yg kerjaan nya mimpi&nge-hayal(?)

WARNING: FANFIC ABAL,CACAD,TYPO,GAJE,OOC,DAN APALAH ITU...

GAK SUKA,GAK USAH BACA *Wide smile* :D

Chapter 02

.

.

.

"Master~?,kenapa belum tidur?" Tanya Ene yg dari tadi melihat masternya belum tidur,"master?,apa kau masih hidup?" Tanya Ene sekali lagi karena tidak mendengar jawaban dari master nya yg dari tadi hanya tiduran di kasur,'haduh,coba tadi pagi aku tidak ke markas' kata Shintaro dalam hati karena kejadian tadi pagi yg telah menghilangkan reputasinya(?) Sebagai laki-laki so-cool&sinis(?)*digampar*,dia terus berpikir bahwa kejadian tadi pagi adalah sebuah mimpi seram,seperti mimpi dikejar oleh gerombolan pocong&tuyul(?),dan sekarang pikiran itu sudah mulai membuat Shintaro menjadi pucat karena kata-kata 'POCONG&TUYUL',"Master,Master masih hidup?" Kata Ene untuk ke-3 kali nya karena merasa tidak di anggap di alam (kamar) milik Shintaro(?), "iya,aku mau tidur" kata Shintaro yg akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan yg Ene tanya kan,lalu mulai tidur.

Di mimpi Shintaro~

"MASTER~,MASTER SUDAH BANGUN?!" tanya Ene sambil berteriak-teriak kegirangan sampai membuat kaca jendela di kamar Shintaro Pecah sampai tidak ada sisa,dan membuat gelas yg ada di tangan Shintaro meledak(?) Seketika karena tidak tahan dengan suara Ene yg berteriak kegirangan(?)Dan membuat komputer menjadi retak(?),"master?,master sudah bangun kan?!" Teriak Ene sekali lagi dan membuat Shintaro tidak bisa mendengar selama 7 menit(?), "Master?" Tanya Ene sekali lagi karena melihat master nya hanya bisa menjawab dengan nga2an(?) gaje sambil menutup telinga dan tersiram air dari gelas yg tadi meledak(?), "Oni-chan?,boleh aku masuk ke kamarmu?" Tanya Momo sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Shintaro, "Oni-chan?,jawab!" Kata Momo sekali lagi karena tidak mendapat jawaban dari kakak nya yg membuat nya naik darah,karena sama sekali tidak mendapat jawaban dari kakak nya,dia pun berpura-pura menjadi pawer renjer (Power renger)(?) Dan mulai menendang pintu kamar itu sampai hancur dalam sekali tendangan(?), "ONI-CHAN!,KOK ONI-CHAN GAK JAWAB SIH?!" Bentak Momo yg membuat telinga Shintaro makin pengang,

"oni-chan dengar gak?" Tanya Momo yg melihat kakak nya dari tadi hanya cengok melihat keluar jendela(?),"oni-chan gak apa2 kan?" Tanya Momo sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Shintaro,"Momo,coba kamu lihat itu" kata Shintaro sambil menunjuk keluar jendela dengan tatapan takjub(?),dan Momo ikut melihat keluar jendela dengan muka cengok(?),"WOAH!,ADA AYAM TERBANG?!" Teriak ke-2 Kisaragi serempak sampai membuat gendang telinga orang2 yg sedang berjalan hampir pecah(?),"petok2!" Kata ayam itu sambil terbang menuju ke kamar Shintaro dengan kecepatan penuh(?),"eh,tunggu,ayam itu pake baling-baling bambu(?) Ya di kepala nya?" Kata Momo yg cengok melihat ada sebuah ayam bisa terbang...,eit tunggu,rasanya bukan cuman 1 ayam deh,tapi malah ada segerombolan ayam terbang(?),"errr,kayak nya ayam nya mengarah kemari deh" kata Shintaro yg melihat serbuan para ayam terbang ke arah jendela kamar nya,"kalo gitu...,AYO CEPAT TUTUP JENDELA NYAAA!" Teriak Momo yg mulai panik karena ayam-ayam terbang(?) Itu menuju ke arah mereka(?),"tapi kan kacanya pecah!" Bentak Shintaro yg juga mulai panik, "yaudah!,ayo ngumpet!" Kata Momo yg beranjak untuk mengumpat di bawah meja(?),"yaudah deh" jawab Shintaro sambil berjalan santai ke bawah selimut(?),"pok2" kata ayam itu,lalu melihat Momo yg ada di bawah meja & Shintaro yg ada di bawah selimut(?),"poaaaaak!" Kata ayam2 itu yg mulai mengeroyoki Momo&Shintaro(?), "CIAAAT!,RASAKAN KEKUATAN DARI KE-2 KISARAGI!" Teriak Momo&Shintaro yg mulai memukuli ayam2 terbang itu dengan Panci&Penggorengan yg entah datang dari mana(?).

20 menit kemudian~

"Yey!,kita menang!" Kata Momo sambil toss bersama Shintaro,dan tiba2 mendapat timpukan gratis dari ibu mereka(?),"Aaaaaa!,Ampuuuun!"Teriak Momo&Shintaro serempak,lalu langsung berlari ke markas bersama Ene,tiba2 Shintaro berhenti karena melihat Seseorang di dekat tembok, "Oni-chan,aku duluan ya!" Kata Momo yg langsung masuk ke Markas, "Ayano?" Kata Shintaro saat melihat orang itu,"AHO SHIN-CHAN!(?)" Kata Ayano lalu berlari ke arah Shintaro.

lalu tiba2 Shintaro terbangun dari mimpinya yg aneh itu(?) Karena suara yg membuat nya hampir menjadi gila(?),yg tidak lain adalah Sapaan Ene di pagi hari dan suara alarm level 4 yg membangunkan nya dengan paksa(?)

"SELAMAT PAGI MASTER~,AYO KITA KE MARKAS!~" Teriak Ene kegirangan, "Gak ah,males" kata Shintaro yg beranjak untuk tidur lagi(?),"ayolah Master" kata Ene sambil Memohon,

"Gak" jawab Shintaro sekali lagi

"Ayolah!" Kata Ene memohon

"Gak!" Jawab Shintaro lg

"Ayolah!" Kata Ene lg

"Gak!" Jawab Shintaro lg

15 menit kemudian~

"Ayolah!" Kata Ene lg

"Gak!,pokok nya gak!" Jawab Shintaro lg yg mulai jengkel dengan perkataan yg sama dari Ene selama 15 menit

"Baiklah,kalau begitu aku akan menyebarkan file-file milik Master nih!" Kata Ene yg mulai bersiap-siap menyebarkan file-file di komputer milik Shintaro,"oke2!,ayo ke Markas!" Jawab Shintaro yg akhirnya menyerah karena takut file nya disebarkan,"yey!,ayo kita ke Markas!" Teriak Ene kegirangan, "yasudah ayo kita pergi" kata Shintaro sambil keluar dari rumah.

Saat di markas~

"Errrr,halo?" Kata Shintaro yg masuk ke dalam Markas,"kalian ngapain?" Tanya Shintaro karena melihat Kido&Kano yg sedang melihat sesuatu di pojokan(?),"lihat aja sendiri,kheheheh" kata Kano, "...,AHAHAHAH!,ADUH,AHAHAH!" Tawa Shintaro karena melihat Seto&Mary tidur di pojokan bareng sambil mimpi+Ngigo(?) Jadi pawer renjer (power renger)(?),"rasakan hujan geranat(?)" Kata Mary sambil melempar kertas lembar ke sembarang arah(?),"rasakan iniiii!" Kata Seto sambil melempar-lempar gabus ke sembarang arah(?),"ahahaha!,aduh sakit!" Kata Shintaro&Kano yg sedang tertawa sampai sakit perut(?),tiba2 Mary bangun,"u-uwaaah,S-Seto bangun deh" kata Mary sambil menabok-nabok Seto sampai terbangun dari mimpinya yaitu menjadi seorang pahlawan yg tidak lain adalah pawer renjer(power renger)(?),"eh,Halo semua,kalian liat apa?" Tanya Seto kebingungan,"gak,kalian tadi tidur sambil ngigo(?) jadi pawer renjer(power renger)(?)" Jawab Kano dengan santai nya,"UAPAAAA?! #jderr" teriak Mary&Seto bersamaan sampai membuat lampu di markas meledak seketika(?),ya skrng di markas yg tadi nya sunyi seperti tidak ada kehidupan sama sekali,berubah menjadi rusuh dengan suara teriakan,suara orang tertawa,suara Efek petir(?) Yg tiba2 saja dinyalahkan,suara lampu pecah,dan suara kucing lewat sambil mengeong(?)

.

.

.

To be continued

Maru : yey!,akhirnya Chapter 2 selesai juga,maaf ya klo gak lucu,dan gaje, ohya maaf juga ya untuk Summary,saya gak bisa bikin nya hehe #pletakk

Mary&Seto : kita mimpi jadi pawer renjer (power renger)(?) Nih?

Maru : yoa'ke,benar sekali!,oya dan ngomong2 terima kasih ya untuk author 18,karena udh pengen bertukar inspirasi dengan saya!

All chara's : *jangkrik(?)* krik,krik,krik

Maru : ngomong2 jangan lupa Riview yaaa! *wide smile*


	3. Chapter 3

Real/No?

Maru : ha?,eh halo semua!,ketemu lagi dengan saya,Maru!,hari ini saya akan memberi pemberi-tahuan tentang perlombaan lari untuk para ayam! #pletakk

Mary : Maru,kyk nya salah lagi deh Naskah nya...

Maru : *liat naskah nya* woah!,gimana sih?!,kok ketuker mulu ya?!

Mary : yaudah,sabar aja ya..*geleng2*

Maru : hah,yaudah deh,maaf ya tentang kesalahan tadi *lempar buku Naskah ke sembarang arah(?)*

Shintaro : *dateng* buku punya siapa nih?! *prustasi (fustasi)(?)*

Maru : punyaku,emang knp?!

Shintaro : kenapa di lemparnya ke aku sih?!,lagi enak2 mimpi juga! #pletakk

Maru : biarin,oh ya maaf ya untuk riview yg sama sekali blom ku bales,oya aku cuman bikin cerita ini ya!,yg punya kagerou days/Project itu Jin (Shinzen No Teki - P) & Shidu.

GENRE: HUMOR

SUMMARY: orang2 yg kerjaan nya mimpi&nge-hayal(?)

WARNING: FANFIC ABAL,CACAD,TYPO,GAJE,OOC,DAN APALAH ITU...

GAK SUKA,GAK USAH BACA *Wide smile* :D

Chapter 03

.

.

.

"MASTER~,SELAMAT PAGI!" Teriak Ene dari dalam komputer,"Master~,ayo bangun!" Kata Ene karena melihat Shintaro yg masih telentang(?) Di atas kasur,"Master,klo Master tidak bangun aku akan..." Kata Ene,yaa kalian tau kan dia akan melakukan apa?,ya,dia akan menyalakan Alarm level 4 yg mulai membuat Shintaro menjadi Gila(?),stress(?),dan depresi(?)*dihajar*,"oke2 aku bangun!" Kata Shintaro yg merasa jengkel dengan mahluk biru yg ada di dalam komputer nya(?),"Master kenapa?" Tanya Ene sambil menepuk-nepuk tangan layak nya seorang bocah yg kegirangan(?),"enggak kenapa2" jawab Shintaro yg sedang berpikir tentang kejadian kemarin,karena Shintaro baru sadar bahwa Seto&Mary itu suka dengan mainan pawer renjer (power renger)(?) Yg sebenarnya untuk anak laki2 yg masih kecil,yaa...,contoh nya untuk Hibiya *dihajar*,dan juga untuk Seto sih masih maklum(?) Karena dia itu laki2,tapi,bagaimana dengan Mary?,dia kan perempuan!,lagi pula mereka ber-2 bukan anak kecil lagi!,dan Shintaro juga terus memikirkan tentang mimpinya saat kemarin malam,bagaimana bisa ada segerombolan Ayam yg bisa terbang?,mungkin pake baling2 bambu,tapi itu adalah kejadian aneh bin ajaib(?) Baginya,dan Shintaro juga masih memikirkan kejadian di mimpi nya saat Gelas yg ada di tangan nya meledak(?),tapi aneh nya,knp air itu baru tumpah dari udara(?) Saat Momo membentak nya habis2an,padahal gelas itu meledak(?) Sekitar 7 menit yg lalu sebelum Momo membentak nya habis2an,"Master jangan bengong terus!,nanti kerasukan(?) Setan loh!" Kata Ene Asal-Asalan,"aku kan gak bengong!" Jawab Shintaro yg baru sadar dari dunia khayalan nya(?), "oooo,aku tau Master pasti sedang memikir kan kejadian kemarin!" Jawab Ene tiba2,"...,Ene,KAMU BISA BACA PIKIRAN ORANG LAIN YA?!" tanya Shintaro yg tidak tau bahwa Ene bisa membaca pikiran orang lain(?), "leh?,aku gak bisa baca pikiran orang lain kok" jawab Ene singkat,"lah?,terus kamu tau pikiran ku dari mana?" Tanya Shintaro yg mulai bingung,"oh!itu!,kan Master sering ngelindur pas tidur,dan aku bisa denger" kata Ene kegirangan, "oooh,gitu,pantes saja" jawab Shintaro dengan nada tenang tapi sebenar nya dia panik(?) Karena mengigo saat tidur(?) 'Berarti dia tau pas aku mimpi liat ada segerombolan ayam terbang pake baling2 bambu(?) Dong!' Kata Shintaro dalam hati,"Master~,ayo kita ke markas!" Kata Ene kegirangan."Buat apa?,emg mau ngapain sih di Markas?!" Tanya Shintaro yg mulai mempunyai perasaan tidak enak,karena takut dikerjai seperti 3 hari yg lalu(?),"nanti lihat saja~" kata Ene dengan tampang 'MERAHASIAKAN SESUATU(?)',"hmmmm,aku gak mau ah" jawab Shintaro singkat,"kenapa tidak mau?" Tanya Ene kepada Shintaro,"aku gak mau soalnya takut dikerjain lg, ada sesuatu yg terjadi di sana dan aku menjadi terlibat karena aku datang" jawab Shintaro sambil rebahan di kasur untuk ke-2 kalinya karena masih mengantuk(?),"ayolah masteeer~,kita ke Markas,Danchou-chan menyuruh kita kesana" Kata Ene memohon,"hah yo'wes(?) Dah" jawab Shintaro sambil bangun dari tempat tidur nya,"ayo masteer~,kita ke markas sekarang" kata Ene kegirangan karena selalu menang(?),"iya2 sabar" jawab Shintaro yg sedang berjalan ke arah jendela(?), "err,Master,itu jendelaaaaa!~" teriak Ene (lebih tepatnya membentak Shintaro) agar Shintaro tidak pergi ke Markas lewat jendela yg ada di kamarnya,yaaa mungkin jika lewat jendela,nasibnya bisa menjadi sama dengan ayam yg dulu pernah di lempar lewat jendela kamar Shintaro(?)

Saat di jalan menuju ke Markas~

"Eh tunggu,bukannya itu ayam yg pas itu kulempar ya,kok jadi warna ijo sih?(?)" Tanya Shintaro sambil menunjuk seekor ayam berwarna ijo(?) Yg sedang makan beras(?),"mana?!,mana?!,uwaah kawaii~" kata Ene sambil berteriak-teriak sampai membuat Shintaro pengang & gak bisa dengar untuk sementara(?),yaa mungkin bisa dibilang disini Ene jadi fanatik ayam(?)*dilindes*

"Baiklah,ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan ke markas" kata Shintaro sambil berjalan menuju markas,tanpa disadari

Ayam warna ijo(?) Tadi itu mengikuti Shintaro sampai ke markas(?).

Saat di markas~

"Errr,halo?" Kata Shintaro sambil membuka pintu,"halo juga,khehehe~"

Ya kalian tau kan siapa yg menyapa Shintaro,yaa bisa di bilang seorang laki2 yg selalu ketawa(?) Yg tidak lain adalah Kano,Shintaro pun cengok saat masuk ke dalam markas karena melihat ada banyak ayam yg mirip seperti di mimpi nya(?),"halo Shintaro!" Sapa Seto sambil mencoba menenangkan Mary yg sedang menutup matanya karena dia (Mary) takut jika tiba2 dia mengubah para ayam2 yg tidak bersalah itu menjadi batu(?),"hai juga,eh ngomong2 kok disini banyak ayam?" Tanya Shintaro yg merasa jengkel(?) Karena para ayam2 yg ada di sekitarnya(?),"ohh,enggak kita disini cuman bikin lomba tapi untuk ayam2 yg ada disini" Kata Kido menjelaskan tentang kehadiran ayam2 berwarna-warni(?) Itu disini.

"Ohh,pantes banyak ayam disini,oiya,kok mereka punya warna2 gak jelas sih?,kayak warna merah(?)" Tanya Shintaro dengan tampang org bodoh(?),"ooh,mereka tiba2 ngikutin kami ke Markas,yaa,akhirnya kami bawa saja ke Markas" jawab Kano panjang lebar,"ooo,pantes" jawab Shintaro sambil mengangguk mengerti,tapi dia masih bingung, bagaimana para ayam ini mempunyai warna yg berbeda dari ayam2 normal lain nya,"baiklah,ayo kita mulai lomba nya!" Kata Seto bersemangat sambil mengangkat sebelah tangan nya seperti yg dilakukan nya 17 hari yg lalu(?),"Errr,S-Seto knp sekarang kamu sering angkat sebelah tangan?" Tanya Mary yg ada di sebelah Seto, "ahahah,gak kok,hanya sekedar Hobi..." Jawab Seto sambil mengelus kepala Mary,"yasudah ayo kita mulai!,oya ngomong2 itu ayam punya mu ya Shintaro?" Tanya Kido sambil menunjuk ayam berwarna ijo(?) yg ada di kepala Shintaro,"apa?,aku gak punya ayam kok!" Jawab Shintaro yg tidak percaya dengan kata2 Kido,mana mungkin dia memelihara Ayam,karena mengingat kejadian ayam terbang yg ada di mimpi nya,dia pun Trauma dengan ayam2 yg ada di sekitar nya(?),"Ya,Oni-chan tapi memang ada ayam di kepalamu" Kata Momo sambil menunjuk ayam yg ada di kepala Shintaro,dan akhir nya Shintaro mencoba untuk mencari ayam yg tadi Kido&Momo bilang ada di kepalanya, dan dia merasakan ada bulu berwarna ijo(?) Di kepalanya dan mengambil ayam ijo yg ada di kepalanya "ohh,dia...,klo gitu kumasukan saja ke Lomba ini" kata Shintaro sambil menaruh ayam itu di arena lomba(?), "klo gitu kamu harus beri suport untuk ayam milik kamu oke?" Kata Kido sambil membawa wajan(?) Untuk Memukul peserta yg tidak patuh(?) "Tapi kan aku gak bisa,jadi gak perlu" Jawab Shintaro dengan santai nya, "Aku bisa bantu!" Teriak Ene dari dalam hp milik Shintaro,"baiklah apa suport nya?" Tanya Shintaro kepada Ene,"suport nya ini aja..." Kata Ene sambil berbisik ke arah Shintaro, "yaudah deh,terserah kamu" jawab Shintaro yg sudah mengetahui apa yg harus dia berikan untuk me-nyuport ayam hijau itu(?),"baiklah,Shintaro bagaimana dengan Suport nya?,apa kau sudah dapat Ide?" Tanya Kano yg ada di sebelah Kido,"sudah kok" jawab Shintaro singkat,"GIMANA?!,KASIH TAU DONG-fmtffff" kata Kano yg tiba2 mulutnya disumpel dengan bantal(?)

"Ene,kasih tau mereka gih" Kata Shintaro yg bersiap-siap menutup telinga,"okeh!" Kata Ene sambil pindah ke dalam tv yg ada disana dan memasang nya dengan volume full(?)

"Ayo cepat mulai!" Kata Kano yg penasaran dengan suport yg akan diberikan oleh Shintaro(?),"oke,haah~,GO AYAM JAGOOOH!,PETOK2~(?)" Kata Ene sambil mengepak-ngepak tangan(?), Suara itu (lebih tepatnya teriakan) telah membuat teko yg ada di tangan Mary,gelas yg ada di meja,kaca,jendela,piring yg ada di depan Hibiya&Konoha menjadi pecah,dan membuat Hibiya yg sedang makan menjadi keselek(?) Dan mati seketika(?),dan membuat gendang telinga anggota Mekakushi-dan hampir pecah(?) Karena Ene(?),dan membuat para Ayam menjadi stress(?) Dan berlarian ke sembarang arah dan menabrak semua barang yg ada disana,yaa...,markas mereka menjadi rusuh dengan suara teriakan,barang2 pecah,orang menangis,orang keselek(?),dan Suara kucing,Tikus&Anjing yg jantungan(?) Karena mendengar teriakan Ene(?)

.

.

.

To be continued

Maru : ya,dan akhirnya chapter 3 selesai,maaf ya kalau gak lucu,gak jelas,dan pendek...

Anggota Mekakushi-dan(kecuali Ene) : *gak bisa denger 3 hari(?)*

Ene : ehehe,maaf ya~ *ngacir*

Maru : oya,maaf ya klo akhir2 dari cerita ini nyaris sama semua *wide smile* oya,jangan lupa Review yaaa!


	4. Chapter 4

Real/No?

Maru : halo2!,ketemu lg sama saya!, hari ini saya akan membawakan informasi tentang harga pisang goreng(?) Yg tiba2 meningkat dengan cepat,yg biasanya beli 1 harganya hanya Rp.1.000,sekarang 1 nya meningkat menjadi...,Rp.12.000!

Mary : Maru,ini Fanfiction kan?

Maru : eh iya,maaf ya kebablasan(?) Nulis gitu #pletakk

Shintaro : *celingak-celinguk* akhinya gak ada lagi buku yg jatoh dari langit! #pletakk

Maru : oh ya,aku cuman bikin cerita ini ya!,yg punya kagerou days/Project itu Jin (Shinzen No Teki - P) & Shidu.

GENRE: HUMOR

SUMMARY: orang2 yg kerjaan nya mimpi&nge-hayal(?)

WARNING: FANFIC ABAL,CACAD,TYPO,GAJE,OOC,DAN APALAH ITU...

GAK SUKA,GAK USAH BACA *Wide smile* :D

Chapter 04

.

.

.

Saat pagi setelah kejadian kemarin(?),para anggota Mekakushi-dan harus pergi ke Rumah Sakit terdekat(?),karena harus menghadapi masalah pada pendengaran(?) Mereka.

"Ugh,kenapa aku juga kena ya?" Kata Shintaro yg dari tadi tiduran di kasur RS(?).

"ini semua salahmu Oni-chan!, coba saja oni-chan bilang kalo suport yg Oni-chan berikan Akan berakibat seperti ini!" Bentak Momo yg ada di kasur sebelah.

"aku kan gak salah apa2!,jadi salahin si Ene dong!" Jawab Shintaro sambil Menunjuk Ene yg ada di dalam hp nya.

"apa?,kenapa aku Master?~" tanya Ene dengan tampang tak bersalah.

"salahmu adalah,karena sudah membuat aku dan yg lain jadi begini!" Teriak Shintaro.

"tapi ini kan juga Salah oni-chan,jadi jangan salahkan Ene-nee!" Balas Momo sambil berteriak(?),dan membuat para Suster dan dokter berdatangan ke Kamar para anggota Mekakushi-dan berada.

"siapa yg ribut disini?" Tanya salah satu dokter yg ada di depan pintu.

"mereka" jawab Kido,Kano,Hibiya,Konoha,Ene,Seto,dan Mary serempak sambil Menunjuk Shintaro&Momo.

"kok jadi kita sih?!" Teriak Shintaro&Momo serempak.

"karena Master dan Momo-chan dari tadi teriak2 sampai2 meredupkan(?) Ketenangan di ruangan ini" Kata Ene yg mebuat Shintaro semakin kesal,dan rasa nya ingin melompat dari lantai 19 sampai ke basement 3(?).

"baiklah, kami pergi dulu,tapi tolong jaga ketenangan kalian yaa" kata salah Satu Dokter,lalu pergi bersama dengan yg lain.

Setelah mereka sembuh~

"Akhirnya kita bisa pulang jugaaa!" Kata Momo sambil berlari-lari,lalu menabrak pohon beringin(?) Yg ada di depan nya.

"ahahaha,Tante Momo lebay!" Kata Hibiya sambil tertawa guling2(?).

tapi berbeda dengan Shintaro yg dari tadi hanya bengong,dia masih berpikir tentang kejadian2 yg di Alami-nya selama bulan ini(?).

Yaitu,karena harus memakai baju nekomimi maid.

karena dikejar oleh segerombolan ayam dengan baling2 bambu(?),gelas yg meledak(?).

kenyataan bahwa Seto&Mary suka dengan pawer renjer (power renger)(?).

dan ayam dengan warna bervariasi(?) Yg bisa terbang,dan selanjut nya apa?,yaa kita lihat saja nanti di acara selanjut nya~.

"Eh kalian nyadar gak,kalo di depan kita ada orang2 yg lg demo(?)" Kata Kano sambil menunjuk segerombolan orang membawa berbagai macam spanduk(?).

"oh well,kayak nya kita harus lewat jalan lain" kata Shintaro sambil pergi ke arah yg lain.

tetapi tidak ada satupun dari mereka yg mendengar Shintaro pergi bersama Ene ke Arah lain.

"Master,apa gak apa2 kita lewat jalan ini?" Tanya Ene sambil melihat sekitar.

"enggg,gak tau deh,tapi gak apa2 kayak nya" kata Shintaro sambil terus berjalan.

lalu tiba2 dia melihat 3 ekor binatang di depan nya.

"Master,binatang apa tuh?" Tanya Ene sambil menunjuk kearah 3 binatang tadi.

"aku juga tidak tau,hmmm" kata Shintaro sambil berpikir.

karena binatang itu berwujud seperti errr campuran?,ya karena binatang itu berkepala kucing,telinga tikus(?),badan anjing(?),ekor kelinci, sayap ayam(?),dan kaki beruang(?).

"kerrr,petok(?)" Kata 3 binatang campuran itu dengan nada marah(?).

"errr,Master,sepertinya kau harus LARIIII!" Teriak Ene sampai membuat Shintaro pengang.

"Ghaaaaaah!,maafkan aku!" Kata Shintaro sambil ber-bow ria(?),lalu langsung kabur Ke tempat teman2 nya berada.

"TOLONGGGG!" Teriak Shintaro sambil lari2,lalu loncat(?) Ke genteng rumah sakit(?).

"petooook!" Kata 3 binatang tersebut,lalu mencakar Shintaro habis2an(?).

"uwaaaaa,tolongggg!,maaaf!" Teriak Shintaro sambil sujud2 di genteng(?).

lalu tiba2 datang sebuah penggorengan(?) Dari dunia imajinasinya ke dunia nyata(?).

"Master, coba pake penggorengan nya buat mukul mereka!" Kata Ene sambil menunjuk ke penggorengan terbang(?) yg ada di sebelah Shintaro.

"eh,oh iya!,tumben pinter!" Kata Shintaro Shintaro sambil mengambil penggorengan terbang yg ada di sebelah nya.

"Master,setauku aku emg pinter" Kata Ene sambil ber-sweatdrop ria.

"iya2,ngomong2 kita ngapain skrng?" Tanya Shintaro dengan muka blo'on(?) Andalan nya.

"ya penggorengan nya pake buat mukul tuh binatang lah!" Kata Ene.

"oh iya,bener juga ya!" Kata Shintaro sambil siap2 memukul binatang tersebut.

26 menit kemudian...~

"Eh,ngomong2 dimana Shintaro?" Tanya Kido.

tidak sampai 1 detik kemudian(?) Shintaro pun datang dengan keadaan serba kurang(?),jaket sobek(?),tangan memar(?),kepala berdarah(?), kaki luka(?),

Celana sobek dimana-mana(?) Udh kyk preman pasaran gitu *digampar*.

"KEMANA SAJA TADI ONI-CHAN HAH?!" Teriak Momo kepada kakak nya yg jadi preman gadungan di pasar(?) *dihajar*.

"Bukan urusanmu" kata Shintaro dengan santai nya.

"ih liat dong!,tuh celana oni-chan jadi sobek!" Bentak Momo sambil berkomentar tentang kekurangan kakak nya tersebut.

"kan yg punya celana aku ini!,kok jadi kamu yg sewot sih?!" Kata Shintaro dengan marah.

mendengar perkataan Shintaro semua menjadi sunyi dan memalingkan perhatian ke arah Shintaro.

"nape lo semua nye?,naksir ya sama gw?(?)" Kata Shintaro dengan santai nya.

"idihhh!,kgk lah!,muke lu aja kyk tikus kelelep(?) di empang begono!,hieeeh" kata Author yg tiba2 saja lewat sambil bawa buku SPM PLES(?) #Sfx: buku latihan untuk UN(?)

*dihajar para Readers,FC Shintaro, sama Shintaro*.

"hidih,oni-chan kgk level sama yg lain!" Kata Momo dengan perkataan nya yg #JLEEBB banget.

"hah..." Kata Shintaro dengan ikhlas karena perkataan Momo yg telah menghina nya(?).

"hei lihat Spanduk ini bertulisan 'NAIKAN HARGA PISANG GORENG!',Ahaha makin lama orang2 nge-demo tentang hal2 aneh ya...,khehehehe" Kata Kano sambil melihat spanduk tersebut dari dekat sambil tertawa.

"eh masa sih?" Kata Kido sambil berjalan ke arah Kano.

"iya liat aja Sendiri" kata Kano sambil menunjuk ke arah spanduk tersebut.

akhirnya Kido memutuskan untuk melihat spanduk tersebut "heh?,spanduk macam apa ini?,kayaknya ga ada masalah dengan harga pepsodent nya deh" kata Kido sambil ber-sweat-drop-ria.

tapi tiba2 kata2 terputus karena dibekep(?) Oleh Momo sambil menarik Kido ke belakang.

"Danchou, mohon jangan ganggu org2 tersebut dengan kata2 danchou" kata Momo sambil berbisik.

"iya2,aku g bakal berisik" kata Kido sambil berbisik

Hening seketika~

.

.

.

1 menit...

.

.

.

2 menit...

.

.

.

3 tahun(?)...

.

.

.

"Siapa anak SGM tunjuk tangan!" Tiba2 ada suara yg memecahkan keheningan disana.

Lalu semua org2 yg sedang demo itu tunjuk tangan(?) Sambil nyengir gigi bersih a'la pepsodent(?).

ya ternyata suara itu berasal dari si Author yg sedang menonton tv yg menayangkan iklan SGM lewat(?).

"Woi Maru,jgn ganggu suasana deh...,hajar diaaa!" Teriak Shayora (OC)(?) Yg sedang tertidur,lalu terbangun karena iklan yg mengerikan tersebut.

"hyaaaa!" Kata sekelompok OC buatan Maru (?) Yg melempar Maru ke laut Nyi Roro Kidul (?),oke,kembali ke cerita.

"em,maaf pak,emg SGM itu enak ya?" Tanya Kano kepada seorang bapak2 yg memegang spanduk 'naikan harga pisang goreng!'.

"oh enak kok dek,klo mau coba aja" kata bapak2 tersebut.

"eh,kita coba yok" kata Kano kepada teman2 nya.

"ayo,boleh tuh" kata anggota meka2-dan(?).

akhirnya mereka membeli SGM di pedagang kaki 5(?) Yg ada di bawah pohon beringin(?).

"Kano,kyk nya km aja yg minum duluan" kata Kido kepada Kano.

"kenapa aku duluan danchou?" Kata Kano.

"karena,kalo SGM itu beracun,nanti kan kamu yg sakit" kata Kido santai.

"eh bener juga ya,yasudah aku minum duluan" kata Kano.

lalu Kano pun meminum SGM yg tergolong sebagai susu untuk anak kecil seperti Hibiya *Maru digerebek(?) FC Hibiya&Hibiya*.

oke,kembali ke cerita,dan apa reaksi kano?,kita lihat saja.

1 menit

.

.

2 menit

.

.

3 abad(?)

"Pagiku cerahku,matahari bersinar,kugendong tas merah ku di pundak~" tiba2 terdengar sebuah lagu yg dinyanyikan anak2 TK(?) Yg memecahkan keheningan.

dan yg memandu mereka adalah Shintaro yg menjadi guru(?).

"baiklah anak2,kalian tau kan apa yg akan kalian pelajari setelah ini?" Tanya Shintaro.

"hah,senang nya,akhirnya Oni-chan dapat berbagi Ilmu nya kepada anak2 lain" kata Momo senang.

"iya kak,pasti setelah ini kita akan belajar...,UNTUK MERAMPOK BANK!" Kata anak2 itu serempak.

"iya!,kalian benar!,ayo kita pergi sekarang!" Kata Shintaro sambil pergi memandu anak2 TK tersebut ke jalan Sesatnya(?).

"ONI-CHAN!,APA2AN ITU?!" Teriak Momo yg telah berprasangka salah.

"mengajar tentu nya" Kata Shintaro santai.

"adek2,tolong jangan dengarkan kata2 makhluk itu!" Kata Momo sambil menunjuk Shintaro.

"JLEEEBBB" tiba2 terdengar suara aneh.

ternyata suara itu berasal dari Maru yg sedang menusuk buku tebal yg ada di hadapan nya dengan gunting(?).

"MARU!,LU APAIN BUKU GW?!" Teriak seorang manusia(?) yg sedang bulak-balik bawa buku tebal 3 TON #gile.

"KYAAA!,AMPUN MAKYUU-NEE!" Teriak Maru lalu Kabur(?),kesandung, dilempar ke laut Nyi roro kidul(?).

dan tiba2 Shintaro pun tersentak dari tidurnya.

"APA2AN MIMPI ITU?!" Teriak Shintaro sekencang mungkin.

"BERISIK WOI!" Kata seorang emak2(?) Yg tiba2 nongol di jendela rumah sebrang.

lalu melempari Shintaro tepat di muka dengan Telur busuk,gula,dan tepung(?).

/Shintaro: LU KIRA GW KUE ?!/.

"iya2 ampun mbah!" Kata Shintaro sambil ber-bow ria.

"Mbah..,MBAH KATAMU?!, LU KIRA GW MBAH SURIP(?)?!" Teriak org tersebut.

lalu orang tersebut melempari Shintaro dengan baskom,mixer,pewarna makanan,dan mentega(?) *Maru digerebek Massa(?)*.

/Shintaro: wah,bener2 tuh org/.

"Nyak!,Oven nya blom dilempar!" Teriak Shintaro.

"nyak?,NYAK?!,LU KIRA GW ENYAK LU APA?!" Teriak org tersebut sambil melempar Oven ke arah Shintaro.

sekarang Lengkap lah penderitaan Shintaro dengan datang nya Oven dari org yg dia tidak kenal(?).

Dan berterima kasih lah kepada Maru,karena telah membuat Shintaro menderita di bawah kebahagiaan org lain(?).

akhir nya shintaro pun menyadari bahwa hal yg dialami nya selama ini yg dia kira adalah mimpi sebenar nya itu semua kejadian nyata.

.

.

.

The End

Maru : okeh,akhirnya selesai,maaf ya klo g lucu,lg g punya ide yg bisa kutulis *pundung* oya,btw terima kasih untuk para Author/para Readers yg sudah menyukai cerita saya dan menyemangati saya dalam menyelesaikan cerita ini *nyengir*.

All chara's : *bersyukur karena cerita nya tamat(?)*

Maru : oya tentang reaksi Kano setelah minum SGM adalah sebagai berikut

Kano : aku2 anak SGM! *mulut nya keluar busa(?) Kyk org keracunan*

Meka2dan(?) : KYAAA! *kabur*

Maru : oke,sekian dari saya,semoga kita ketemu lg di FF saya selanjutnya, bye2~


End file.
